Un Self-Insert más de Pokémon
by CATNintenNerd
Summary: Lo típico; vuelves a casa el día de tu cumpleaños después de trabajar y te encuentras un extraño cartucho de Pokémon que te lleva a un universo paralelo. – OC x F!Machoke x F!Mewtwo – CONTIENE POKÉFÍLIA, PALABROTAS, ETC. – MI PRIMER FIC, POR FAVOR, REVIEW.
1. I La Rutina

**MEDIADOS DE FEBRERO DE 2019**

youtu . be/VyM2_cGDC2A?t=903

«Tren con destino: Terrassa. Próxima parada: Barcelona – Sant Andreu Arenal. Correspondencia con...»  
Era el mediodía, tras hacer mi media jornada de trabajo. Tras coger el Metro, estoy sentado en el Cercanías que me lleva a casa, que como siempre va con sus 15 o 20 minutos de retraso habituales.  
Empiezo a bostezar, muerto de sueño, no por el esfuerzo físico que he hecho, sino por la alta temperatura de la calefacción del tren.

Al cabo de un rato, después de que dicho tren reanudara su marcha por el túnel urbano que discurre por debajo de la Meridiana, oigo un fuerte estallido y el tren se para bruscamente.  
Abro los ojos, y... no hay luz...  
\- ¿Qué ha pasado?  
La gente que está sentada se empieza a levantar de los asientos, asustada, y entonces suena por megafonía:  
\- Señoras y señores, les habla el maquinista del tren. Parece que ha habido un problema con la catenaria y el tren no recibe corriente alguna. Tendremos que esperar a que se solucione, aunque si tardan mucho, usaremos las salidas de emergencia. Gracias y disculpen las molestias.  
\- Joder, ¿otra vez la catenaria? El mes pasado pasó lo mismo en Arc de Triomf... - digo, indignado.  
\- Y hace unos meses, hubo un descarrilamiento en Vacarisses y murió un hombre... - me responde la señora que tenía sentada a mi lado, haciendo que no con la cabeza.  
Tras pegarnos 40 minutos tirados, sin información alguna, a oscuras y en mitad de un túnel, finalmente el maquinista nos avisa que tenemos que salir a la calle, donde nos esperaba un autocar de substitución.

Pasadas ya las 3 de la tarde (y con una hora y cuarto de retraso), llego a mi ciudad donde finalmente cojo el bus urbano que me lleva a mi barrio. Suerte que, en todo este viaje, puedo escuchar un buen programa de radio que me saca más de una sonrisa, y alguna carcajada, aunque lo de reírme solo pues...  
\- ¡Por fín! Pensaba que nunca llegaría, y eso que vivo relativamente cerca de Barcelona...

Estoy buscando las llaves para abrir la portería de mi piso cuando, de repente, oigo un pequeño estallido.  
\- ¿Eing? - digo, girando la cabeza.  
Al no ver nada, continúo avanzando hacia la portería, esta vez ya con las llaves en la mano. Cuando me quedan pocos metros para abrir la puerta, oigo de nuevo un estallido, esta vez un poco más fuerte. Giro la cabeza, y veo un pequeño objeto que se estrella en mi frente, para después caerse en el suelo.  
\- ¡Au! - digo mientras me toco la frente, mirándome la mano para ver si tenía alguna herida. Por suerte no tenía nada.  
El objeto, de plástico, suponiendo por el ruido que hizo al caer, estaba a escasos metros de mí, en el suelo. Me acerco a él y descubro que parece un cartucho o algo similar: tiene una carcasa de plástico (que se ha desmontado), y dentro de ésta, una placa con dos o tres chips. Lo más sorprendente era la forma de la carcasa; me era muy familiar.  
_Coño...-_, pensé. - _¿Eso no es un cartucho de Game Boy Advance?  
_En efecto, la forma del cartucho era clavada a la de los cartuchos de juegos de esa vieja consola portátil. Y como, casualmente, después de 15 años, seguía teniendo dicha consola, decidí llevarme el cartucho a casa.

Tras pasar un buen rato, jugando primero con mi Nintendo Switch, y después con un ordenador muy antiguo con Windows 98, me decido a montar de nuevo el cartucho.  
Éste era un poco extraño: de color gris oscuro (lo habitual en los cartuchos de GBA) pero sin etiqueta que identifique el juego, ni ninguna identificación ni en la carcasa ni en la placa, ni tan siquiera tenía el nombre de la consola en la carcasa.  
\- _Hmmm... Tal vez sea una copia falsa de algún juego, o mejor: una demostración para desarrolladores, de ésas que se hacen al presentar un __juego__ a los medios...  
_Me dirijo, en mi habitación, a la estantería donde está mi vieja GBA morada.  
\- Vamos a ver... ¿Dónde estaba? ¡Ah, sí, aquí! - Digo mientras cojo una pequeña mochila negra y morada.  
Dentro de ella se encuentra la GBA y los accesorios que tengo: su cable Game Link, una batería (supongo que ya ni recarga), una lupa para ampliar la pantalla...  
Enciendo la consola para ver si tiene pilas y aparece una luz roja y el logo de Game Boy con su respectivo sonido.  
\- ¡Joé, no veo ná! - Digo, recordándome que mi GBA no tiene pantalla retroiluminada - Y encima se está quedando sin pilas... Mejor que lo pruebe en la DS...  
Justamente, mi antigua Nintendo DS se encontraba en la misma mochila que la GBA. La cojo, me estiro en mi cama, meto el cartucho de GBA en la ranura inferior de la consola y la enciendo.

Cuál es mi sorpresa que, en vez de aparecer el logo de la consola, ambas pantallas se quedan en negro durante un par de segundos, no aparece el típico logo de la DS y aparece, sobre un fondo negro, el siguiente mensaje en la pantalla superior:

«POKÉMON  
Pulsa START»

Lo más extraño es que no aparece el logo, sino que aparece la palabra "Pokémon" en forma de texto plano.  
\- Ostia... Qué raro...  
Pulso el botón A y el mensaje desaparece para dar paso a una imagen del Profesor Oak y una caja de texto donde aparece el siguiente mensaje:

«¡Hola! Saludos desde el mundo Pokémon. ¿Cómo te llamas?»

Pulso de nuevo A y aparece un teclado en pantalla. Tras pelearme unos minutos para introducir mi nombre (con lo cómodo que es un teclado táctil, o mejor, uno físico) pulso START y A. Vuelve a aparecer Oak y la caja de texto.

«¿Sabes? Eres muy afortunado. Si quieres, puedes ser la primera persona en viajar de tu mundo al nuestro. Ten en cuenta que es posible que, en este momento, no es posible hacer el viaje a la inversa; de hecho, nos ha costado muchísimo transportar este cartucho hasta aquí.

¿Qué? ¿Te atreves a venir a un mundo que nunca habrías imaginado conocer?»

Tras aparecer el texto, aparece encima del cuadro de texto un marco con un "SÍ" y un "NO".

\- Puf, vaya tela...- digo, incrédulo. - Quien haya creado esto, le falta un hervor- añado, mientras selecciono "SÍ".

«Oye, qué esto no es ninguna broma, ¿Estás completamente seguro de que quieres viajar al mundo Pokémon?»

\- Claro que sí, campeón…- digo, parafraseando un programa de televisión, mientras vuelvo a seleccionar "SÍ".

«¡Genial! Prepárate, que esto va a ser movidito. ¡Allá vamos!»

Se queda esto último en pantalla y no pasa nada.  
\- Vaya tontería...  
Y justo después recuerdo que, en los juegos de Pokémon, tienes que pulsar un botón para que desaparezca el texto, así que lo pulso.  
\- En fin...

La consola se apaga sola y de repente, una especie de agujero negro aparece entre mí y la consola y me absorbe.  
No veo nada, pero noto una sensación enorme de caída, como si estuviera descendiendo a gran velocidad. Del miedo y del vértigo que tengo, no puedo ni chillar.  
Después de estar cayendo unos minutos (que me parecieron horas), aparece como una luz debajo mía que se va haciendo rápidamente cada vez más grande hasta que veo sólo luz. Justo después, cierro los ojos y noto como me estrello de frente en algo, no muy duro, pero lo suficiente como para dejarme sin respiración durante unos segundos.  
\- Ayyyyy... Qué hostia me he pegado...  
Tras recuperar la respiración, me doy cuenta que he caído en un colchón.

Abro los ojos, me incorporo sentado en el colchón, y lo que veo tardaría varios minutos en creérmelo.


	2. II Un pequeño cambio

**NOTA DEL AUTOR:**

**En el capítulo anterior se habla de un accidente ferroviario en el que murió una persona. Desgraciadamente es real (ocurrió el 20/11/2018). Pero lo más bestia es que, al día siguiente de subir ese capítulo (7/2/2019), hubo otro accidente mortal prácticamente en el mismo sitio...**

**En fin...**

* * *

Abro los ojos, me incorporo sentado en el colchón, y lo que veo tardaría varios minutos en creérmelo.

Estaba en una habitación de otra casa.

La habitación era muy parecida a la mía, quizás un poco más grande y con las paredes pintadas de otro color, pero la distribución era la misma: consolas y ordenadores a la derecha, una cama a la izquierda, una ventana y una estantería delante, y un armario empotrado y la puerta detrás.

Pero lo más sorprendente no era lo que veía, sino **CÓMO** lo veía. Todo tenía como un filtro de dibujo anime, como si estuviese dentro de una serie de animación japonesa. Me miro una mano y la veo de un color plano, prácticamente sin detalles.  
-_¡__¿Qué cojones está pasando?!_

De repente, aparece una pequeña sombra tras la puerta, acercándose.  
\- _Genial, ya está aquí el perro o el gato de la casa para dar por saco...  
_Pero no era precisamente ni un perro, ni un gato. Poco a poco, de la sombra, aparecen dos orejas alargadas. Después, como una especie de cola acabada en forma de rayo. Y tras pasar el marco de la puerta, aparece una cabeza redonda y amarilla, con unos mofletes rojos.  
\- _No... __No puede ser..._\- digo con los ojos como platos.  
\- ¿Pika? - Pregunta Pikachu, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado.  
\- Estoooo... Hola, je, je, je...- digo, muy nervioso.  
\- ¡Pika! ¡Pika! - Chilla el Pokémon, como si estuviera llamando a alguien.  
\- ¿Qué te pasa, Pikachu? - pregunta una voz de una mujer, en algún otro lugar de la casa.  
_Mierda... _\- pienso, comenzando a notar un sudor frío por mi cuello.

Entonces aparece una señora que, estupefacta, me pregunta:  
\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué haces aquí?  
Veo a Pikachu enfadándose por momentos y empezando a cargar electricidad. Trago saliva.  
\- Sseñora, een serio, ssi loo supieraa se loo diríia, ppero nno ttengo nii iddea de ccómo he llllegado haasta aquí...- digo, temblando como un flan.  
La mujer ve a Pikachu y dice:  
\- ¡Pikachu, quieto!  
Pikachu mira a la señora y deja de cargar electricidad. Respiro profundamente.  
\- Vamos a ver, de aquí no se va nadie hasta que me cuentes cómo has llegado hasta aquí- dice ella. - ¿Cómo has entrado a mi casa?  
\- Si se lo cuento no se lo va a creer. No tiene ningun sentido.  
\- A ver, cuenta.

Le explico que vengo de un mundo dónde los Pokémon solo existen en videojuegos y en dibujos animados, no en la vida real, y que, de alguna forma, me he teletransoportado hasta este mundo y, casualmente, a esta habitación.

\- Pues tienes razón, no tiene ningún sentido. ¿Tu ves que este Pikachu sea de mentira? ¿Eh? - dice la mujer, cada vez más cabreada, pensando (con toda la razón) que le he tomado el pelo.  
Pikachu vuelve a cargar electricidad.  
\- Pika...- me amenaza.  
Pikachu y la señora empiezan a acercarse lentamente hacia mí.  
\- Por favor, por favor, por favor, no me haga daño... - suplico, andando de cuclillas hacia un lado de la cama.

De repente, noto como mi mano izquierda pulsa como un botón de goma, y se enciende el televisor que hay delante nuestro. El alto volumen de voz del aparato hace que, del susto, Pikachu casi toque el techo y yo, que me vaya de un pelo que no me caiga de la cama.

"AVANCE INFORMATIVO" aparece en pantalla, con la sintonía orquestada típica de un Telediario de hace como 15 años o así. (youtu . be/Qb7KoB0D1nA)

Luego se funde a un plató con un presentador que dice:  
\- Muy buenas tardes, interrumpimos la programación para anunciarles una noticia de hace escasos minutos, y es que desde el Centro de Investigación de Isla Canela se ha conseguido teletransportar a una persona, un ser humano, de un mundo paralelo, hacia el nuestro. Conectamos rápidamente con nuestra corresponsal en Isla Canela, que nos espera para conocer más detalles de esta sorprendente noticia. Buenas tardes, cuéntanos.

Aparecen las típicas "gafas" (es decir, pantalla partida) con la corresponsal en un lado y el presentador en otro.

\- Hola, buenas tardes- dice ella, con gritos de alegría y algunos aplausos en el fondo-, pues efectivamente, como has comentado, se ha intentado con éxito teletransportar a un humano de un universo paralelo hacia el nuestro. La operación, que ha tardado unos tres o cuatro minutos, ha sido de enorme riesgo, pues al mínimo fallo de precisión de la operación de teletransportación, habría puesto en peligro la vida de la persona en cuestión. Tengo aquí a mi lado al Profesor Oak, - aparece en pantalla justo al lado de ella- uno de los responsables de esta operación, que nos puede contar un poco más acerca de ésta teletransportación. Profesor, buenas tardes.  
\- ¿Qué tal? Buenas tardes.

No me lo podía creer. Bueno, ni yo, ni Pikachu, ni la señora. ¡Y el Profesor Oak tiene la misma voz que en la serie!

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra esta persona que han teletransportado?  
\- Bueno, pues, la verdad, no lo sabemos, sabemos que ha pasado viva, consciente, pero no sabemos si está dormida o no.  
\- ¿No la tienen aquí?  
\- Desgraciadamente, con la tecnología que tenemos, no sabemos dónde se encuentra exactamente esta persona, lo único que sabemos son algunos datos personales suyos, y que, efectivamente, el viaje ha sido todo un éxito.  
-¿Y nos puede dar algunas pistas para que los que nos están viendo puedan identificarlo?  
\- Bueno, los datos personales no los puedo contar porque queremos que esta persona se integre en nuestro mundo de forma anónima, pero le puedo hacer una descripción física de dicha persona. Es un varón, de entre 20 y 25 años aproximadamente, piel clara, ojos azules, cabello castaño claro, de una estatura media y de constitución delgada.  
\- ¿Qué debemos hacer si se piensa que se ha encontrado al sujeto en cuestión?  
\- Pues básicamente dirigirse con esta persona al Centro Pokémon más cercano y hablar con la Agente Mara, y ella lo intentará identificar con sus datos personales y, si coinciden, pues ella se encargará de llevarlo hasta aquí. ¡Y me podrá conocer en persona! - dice el profesor, sonriendo y saludando a cámara.

\- Nos han comentado que esta persona proviene de un universo paralelo.  
\- Correcto - afirma el profesor.  
\- ¿Qué diferencias hay entre dicho universo y el nuestro?  
\- Pues probablemente la diferencia más importante es que en su universo, los Pokémon no existen, sólo se encuentran en una serie de videojuegos muy popular, que luego hicieron una serie de TV, entre otras cosas.  
\- ¿Sólo existen humanos y animales en ese mundo? - pregunta la reportera.  
\- ¡Efectivamente! Aunque, con el seguimiento que hemos hecho a esta persona durante los últimos meses, creemos que no le costará mucho adaptarse a estas diferencias.

La boca de la señora y de Pikachu estaban por el suelo.

\- Gracias, Profesor - dice la reportera-. Pues ya saben, si les ha aparecido una persona... - mira a la tarjeta que tiene en la mano que no sostiene el micrófono-...un varón, de entre 20 y 25 años aproximadamente, piel clara, ojos azules, cabello castaño claro, de una estatura media y de constitución delgada, es posible que no sea un ladrón, sino que sea esta persona que ha sido teletransportada.

Vuelven a aparecer las "gafas", devolviendo la conexión al plató.

\- Gracias. Pues esta es la noticia de última hora, un hombre, un humano, ha sido teletransportado con éxito de un universo paralelo al nuestro. Ampliaremos esta noticia y les contaremos otras más como siempre, a las 9 de la noche, en la segunda edición del Telediario. Ahora les dejamos ya con la película que estaban viendo. Gracias por su atención, y muy buenas tardes.

La señora apaga la tele. Ella, Pikachu y yo nos miramos los unos a los otros.

\- No... puedo... creerlo... - dice la señora, con los ojos que le salían de la habitación.  
\- Me lo va a decir a mí, que estaba yo en mi habitación pensando que esto era una broma, y mire, aquí estoy... - digo, todavía sin acabármelo de creer.


	3. III ¡En persona con el Profesor Oak!

\- Bueno, pues ya sabemos dónde ir, ¿no? - pregunto.  
\- Pues sí... -responde ella.  
\- ¡Pika! ¿Pika Pika Pika Pika? - preguntó Pikachu, señalándose a sí mismo y a la puerta de la casa.  
\- Sí, claro que puedes venir con nosotros, Pikachu - dijo la señora.

**MEDIA HORA MÁS TARDE**

\- Así que estaba en Pueblo Paleta, y esto es Ciudad Verde... Qué fuerte... Igual que en los videojuegos... - digo.  
La señora sonríe.  
\- ¡Ostia, pero si esto también es clavado al de los juegos! - Exclamo cuando nos acercamos al Centro Pokémon.

El edificio era relativamente grande, con las paredes exteriores de color blanco y el techo de color rojo. Arriba, justo debajo de donde empieza el techo, una Pokéball y la inscripción "CENTRO POKÉMON".

Entramos y llegamos a la sala principal, de paredes y suelo de un color entre beis y amarillo, con sillas y mesas alrededor de la sala y un mostrador blanco al fondo. A la derecha de éste, un PC (que alguien estaba usando) y encima de éste, un mapa (que era clavado al de Kanto). A la izquierda del mostrador se encuentra una puerta. Detrás del mostrador, una cristalera, otra puerta, y dos chicas atendiendo: una Enfermera Joy y una Agente Mara.

\- Buenas tardes, Agente.  
\- Bienvenida, señora. ¿Qué desea?  
\- Verá, me he encontrado de repente a este chico en la cama de mi hijo, y he visto la noticia esta de que están buscando a alguien que han teletransportado recientemente, y creo que es a él a quien están buscando.  
\- Bien. Pues él tendrá que pasar conmigo a comprobar que los datos que tenemos coinciden.  
La Agente abre una compuerta del mostrador y la puerta que hay detrás y me dice:  
\- Adelante, pasa.  
Paso con ella por la puerta, saludando a la señora y a Pikachu, que se quedan esperando.

Pasamos a un pasillo de paredes blancas con un montón de puertas a derecha y a izquierda, y entramos en una puerta que pone "DESPACHO Nº3".  
Llegamos a un pequeño despacho con una mesa, tres sillas y un ordenador portátil.  
\- Vamos a ver si eres tú o no... - dice mientras gira el portátil. - Tú escribe aquí tus datos personales, y el ordenador irá comprobando que éstos coinciden con los datos que tenemos nosotros, ¿de acuerdo?  
\- Entendido.

**15 MINUTOS MÁS TARDE**

\- Pues ya está. Ya he comunicado que te hemos encontrado.  
\- Vale... ¿Y ahora qué?  
\- Ahora te voy a llevar a Isla Canela para que se decida qué vas a hacer a partir de ahora – dice mientras cierra la tapa del ordenador portátil y lo guarda en un maletín.  
\- Ah, bueno. Pues vale...  
\- ¡Pero no te preocupes, que no te vamos a forzar a hacer nada malo! - dice sonriendo mientras se levanta - Venga, vámonos.

Volvemos al pasillo y, cuando se abre la puerta que da a la sala principal, veo a la señora y a Pikachu llorando.  
\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué ha ocurrido? - pregunto, preocupado.  
\- Nada, nada, no te preocupes... - dice ella entre sollozos – Es que te pareces tanto a mi hijo adoptado, y lo hecho tanto de menos que...  
\- ¿Qué está su hijo muy lejos de aquí o algo?  
\- No... Está muerto...  
_**¡**__**Joder**__**!**_\- pienso, absolutamente sorprendido y con las manos en la cabeza.  
\- Mi hijo murió hace dos años – continúa – tras caer en un barranco que se desplomó. Los servicios de emergencias llegaron enseguida, pero no pudieron reanimarle...  
\- Pika pika... - dice Pikachu, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.  
\- Joder, pues... lo... lo siento mucho, de verdad... - digo mientras acaricio al Pokémon.  
\- No te preocupes. Venga, ve con la Agente a Isla Canela.  
\- Muchas gracias por todo – digo.  
Abrazo a la señora y me dirijo a puerta de salida.  
\- No hay de qué. Que te vaya muy bien... ¡Ah! ¡Y saluda de mi parte al Profesor Oak! - dice mientras nos saludamos.

Cuando ya estoy fuera, pienso:

\- _Un momento... ¿cómo ha sabido que me iba a Isla Canela?_

**CENTRO DE INVESTIGACIÓN DE ISLA CANELA, 1 HORA MÁS TARDE**

Tras pasar los controles de seguridad y recorrer unos cuantos pasillos, la Agente Mara y yo accedemos a una gran sala. Ésta está llena de mesas con un ordenador y varias pantallas cada una, y una gran pantalla (que está apagada) que ocupa toda la pared del fondo de la sala.  
\- ¡Mira! – dice la Agente, señalando a un grupo de cuatro o cinco personas que estaban a la izquierda de la sala – allí está el Profesor. Ve hacia él; yo tengo que irme.  
\- De acuerdo. Muchas gracias, Agente Mara – respondo.  
\- A su servicio – dice, despidiéndose.  
Avanzo hacia dicho grupo y saludo al Profesor Oak, que estaba hablando con otra gente. Todos iban vestidos de bata blanca.  
\- ¡Hombre, mira a quién tenemos aquí! ¡Te estábamos esperando! - me dice.  
\- Encantado de conocerle, Profesor - digo, dándonos la mano.  
\- ¿Cómo estás? - me pregunta.  
\- Alucinando todavía.  
El grupo, yo incluido, empieza a reír.  
\- ¡Es verdad! todavía no me lo creo... pienso que estoy dormido, o en coma, y que todo esto es un sueño...  
\- Es normal. Las diferencias entre tu mundo y el nuestro son significativas.  
\- Sí... - digo, sonriendo.  
\- Teníamos pensado un plan para ti. ¿Qué te parece si te ofrecemos ser un entrenador Pokémon?


	4. IV Yo, entrenador Pokémon

**NOTA DEL AUTOR**

**Seguramente, para llegar a los Pokémon protagonistas de esta historia (primero Machoke y, por último, Mewtwo) tenga que escribir muchos capítulos antes.**

**Gracias y espero que os guste el capítulo de hoy.**

* * *

**IV. Yo, entrenador Pokémon (pero de los de verdad...)**

\- Wow, pues... No sé si estaría preparado...  
\- Piénsalo – dice el Profesor – conoces desde pequeño a los Pokémon, y seguro que has crecido jugando con los juegos… Sino, no me hubieras reconocido a la primera, ¿verdad?  
\- Eso es verdad… De hecho, sigo jugando, pero nunca he jugado en modo competitivo, siempre lo hecho para pasármelo bien y ya está…  
\- Tranquilo, yo no te pedimos que obtengas todas las medallas y que seas el nuevo campeón de la Liga. Simplemente te proponemos que seas un entrenador, y ya está. A ver, si ganas alguna medalla no estaría de más, pero…  
\- No lo entiendo, pero ¿por qué yo?  
\- Verás, antes de…

De repente, suena una canción y se ilumina un poco uno de los bolsillos de la bata del Profesor.

\- ¡Vaya! Discúlpame.  
\- No, tranquilo.

Se pone la mano en el bolsillo y saca un teléfono móvil.

\- ¿Diga? {…} Hola, dime. {…} Ah, perfecto. {…} Voy para allá. {…} Hasta luego, adiós.

Se vuelve a poner el móvil en el bolsillo y me dice:

\- Me tendrás que perdonar, pero… acabo de recibir en el laboratorio de Pueblo Paleta un paquete muy importante y me tengo que marchar.  
\- Vaya… Una pregunta, ¿hay algún sitio aquí cerca para comer? Todavía no he comido y…  
\- ¡Pero si son pasadas las cinco de la tarde! ¿Cómo que no has comido todavía?  
\- Hombre, he estado un poco liado este mediodía. Ya sabe, me han teletransportado a otro mundo y... - digo con un todo irónico.  
Todos nos echamos a reír.  
\- Pues mira, por esta puerta de la derecha hay un pasillo que da a un restaurante self-service. Come allí, piensa un poco si quieres ser o no un entrenador y, como cuando hayas terminado probablemente ya haya vuelto, nos vemos de nuevo por aquí. ¿Te parece bien?  
\- Sí, ¿por qué no?  
\- Toma, el tique para que puedas comer. ¡Buen provecho!  
\- ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Hasta luego!

Antes de ir a comer quería hacer una cosa. Me dirijo a la puerta que pone "SERVICIOS HOMBRE" y me acerco a los lavamanos con espejo.

A ver mi cara reflejada… casi no me reconozco. Tanto mis ojos como las gafas se han hecho ENORMES (y no es que mis ojos sean pequeñitos…).

_\- Yo estoy flipando ahora mismo…_

De repente noto una pequeña vibración en la parte trasera de mis pantalones.

_\- ¡Ostras! ¡Pero si es mi móvil! Vaya, se está quedando sin batería… Y vete tú a saber si lo voy a poder recargar algún día…_

**DESPUÉS DE COMER**

\- ¡Profesor Oak! ¡Ya estoy aquí! ¿Dónde está?  
Una mano se levanta en medio de las pantallas de la sala.  
\- ¡Estoy aquí!  
Me dirijo hacia la mano y veo al Profesor sentado al lado de un ordenador portátil.  
\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué tal has comido?  
\- Bien, la verdad que estaba todo muy bueno...  
\- Aquí hacen una comida que es una gozada. ¿Ya has decidido si quieres ser o no entrenador?  
\- Sí, ya lo he decidido. Profesor, quiero ser entrenador Pokémon.  
\- ¡Genial! Sabía que dirías que sí. Ven conmigo a mi despacho.

Nos dirigimos a uno de los despachos contiguos a la gran sala.

\- Mira, para poder obtener el Carné Oficial de Entrenador Pokémon hay que rellenar dos cosas…

Me enseña, en la pantalla del ordenador que hay, un documento con mis datos personales.

\- Vaya… ¡Ah, claro! ¡Si ésto ya lo tenemos, que lo hemos comprobado antes con la Agente Mara, je, je, je! A ver… - se fija en la fecha de nacimiento y me pregunta: - ¿Es tu cumpleaños hoy?  
\- Sí…  
\- ¡Vaya, qué casualidad, ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Pues felicidades! ¿Cuántos cumples? ¿25, no?  
Asiento con la cabeza.  
\- ¡Muy bien! Qué mejor regalo de cumpleaños que poder irte al mundo Pokémon, ¿no?  
\- La verdad es que no me puedo quejar, ja, ja, ja… - digo.  
\- Ay, 25 años… Qué tiempos en los qué era tan joven… En fin. Este documento parece que ya está rellenado. Si quieres pegarle una ojeada para comprobar que todo esté bien…  
\- Yo no veo nada raro… A parte del domicilio...  
\- En eso no te preocupes. ¿Algo más?  
\- No.  
\- ¡Pues ya está, un trámite menos! Vamos con el otro documento… - Cierra la ventana anterior y se muestra un cuestionario. - Me tienes que responder a estas preguntas.  
\- ¿Y eso?  
\- Esto es un Test de Aptitudes y Actitudes del Entrenador. Es para poder saber qué comportamiento y relación se espera que vayas a tener con tus Pokémon. Si te comportas y te llevas bien con tus Pokémon, éstos podrán entrenar mejor y podrán llegar a ser más fuertes.  
\- Entonces, si soy un capullo con ellos pues…  
\- … tu equipo nunca podrá dar el 100% de sus capacidades y serán más flojos.  
\- Coño, sí que es largo… - digo mirando el número de páginas.  
\- Es un poco engorroso, en éso te tengo que dar la razón… - dice mientras hace "scroll" por el documento.

En un momento, el Profesor se detiene en alguna página durante unos instantes y me da tiempo para leer alguna que otra pregunta. Algunas son **MUY** personales.

\- Uf, vaya preguntita…  
\- Ya, je, je je… Pero no te preocupes, no se guardará ninguna respuesta… Lo único que necesitamos es el resultado final, que saldrá tanto en pantalla como impreso una vez hayas terminado.  
\- Vale.  
\- Yo voy a salir fuera, porque tienes que hacerlo tú solo. Tómate el tiempo que necesites, no tengas prisa. Y si necesitas hacer un descanso, pulsa el botón que hay aquí, en la pantalla, pon una contraseña y así nadie puede ver lo que estás respondiendo. ¿Lo has entendido?  
\- Perfectamente.  
\- ¡Muy bien! Pues… - se levanta de su silla - ...siéntate aquí, y ya puedes comenzar - dice mientras sale del despacho – te esperaré en la sala.

**TRES HORAS MÁS TARDE**

-_ ¡Por fin! Pensaba que no se acababa nunca, hostia…_ \- pienso mientras salgo del despacho con un papel en la mano.

\- ¡Ya estoy! Profesor, ¿qué significa la estrella azul? ¿Es bueno?  
\- ¡¿En serio?! - dice alucinado el Profesor. - Eso no es bueno… ¡es buenísimo!  
\- También ha salido ésto de la impresora… - le digo, enseñándole el papel de resultados.  
\- ¡Vaya, justo la nota de corte para el mejor símbolo! Un poco menos y no lo consigues… ¡Enhorabuena!  
\- ¡Muchas gracias! - digo, sonriendo. - ¿Cuándo tendré el carné?  
\- Pues entre mañana mismo, si todo va bien.  
\- ¡Caray, qué rápido! ¿Y dónde lo envían?  
\- Pues a tu domicilio.  
\- Vale... pues... Tenemos un problema...  
\- ¿Por qué?  
\- Hombre, pues porque mi domicilio está en...  
\- ¡Ostras, es verdad! Por eso en tus datos está cambiado lo del domicilio. ¿Te acuerdas de Clara, la señora de la casa de Pueblo Paleta a la que te teletransportamos?  
\- ¡Hombre, y tanto!  
\- Pues enviarán el carné allí.  
\- ¿Y eso?  
\- Pues que he hablado por teléfono con ella y hemos decidido que ésa será, de momento, tu casa.  
\- ¿Tiene su número de teléfono? - pregunto, sorprendido.  
\- ¡Pues claro! No ves que somos vecinos... - dice el Profesor, sonriendo.  
\- ¡Ay, es verdad! No me acordaba que usted también vive en Pueblo Paleta…

**CASA DE CLARA, PUEBLO PALETA, DESPUÉS DE CENAR**

\- ¿Te vienes conmigo a ver qué dan por la tele, Pikachu? - pregunto yéndome a mi nueva habitación.  
\- ¡Pika!  
Nos estiramos en mi cama, cojo el mando del televisor y lo enciendo.  
\- A ver qué dan… - digo mientras hago zapping.  
De repente, veo un concurso que me resulta familiar. Demasiado familiar.

\- _¡No me jodas!_

Se ve un gran plató con un ruedo, como si fuera una pequeña plaza de toros.

\- _No…_

En el centro, un presentador.

\- "Vamos con el protagonista de hoy: se llama..." saca un papel de un sobre - "… Candela. Es una Skiddo de nivel 20. Pesa 31,6 kg y mide 95 centímetros de altura. Le gusta la música techno y ayudar a su entrenadora a ir de compras. Mira qué bien..." - dice sonriendo.

\- _No puede ser… - _pienso con los ojos como dos platos.

\- "Pues no se hable más, que me dicen que tiene unas ganas de salir... Señoras y señores, Candela, la Skiddo que corre… ¡que se las pela!"

Ahora el presentador de paso a una puerta de madera y empiezan a sonar unos tambores y una trompetilla. De repente, la puerta se abre y aparece, efectivamente, una Skiddo trotando hacia el presentador, y la gente que hay en el plató empieza a aplaudir.

\- _¡Me cago en la puta! ¡PERO SI ESTO ES EL GRAN PRIX! ¡EL PUTO GRAN PRIX! -_ pienso mientras me pongo las manos en la cara, todavía sin creérmelo.

\- ¡Muy buenas noches, Candela!  
\- ¡Skiiiiiiiddo! - dice el Pokémon mientras acaricia con cuidado una de las rodillas del presentador con uno de los cuernos.  
\- Me han dicho que te gusta mucho nuestro programa, ¿no es así?  
\- ¡Skiiiddo! ¡Skiddo! - responde sonriendo y haciendo algún brinco.  
\- Entonces supongo que no hará falta que te explique cómo funciona esta prueba, ¿verdad?  
Skiddo hace que no con la cabeza.  
\- Vale, pues… ¿Equipo azul? ¿Equipo amarillo? ¿Todos preparados? - pregunta el presentador mientras sale del ruedo. - Tres, dos, uno… ¡Aaaadelanteee!

En ese momento yo ya no podía contener las lágrimas de la emoción.

\- ¿Pika? - me pregunta Pikachu, algo preocupado.  
\- No, es que… - digo entre sollozos - daban un concurso clavado a éste cada verano cuando yo era pequeño, y...


	5. V

**NOTA DEL AUTOR**

**¡Por fin! Tras 10 meses prácticamente en blanco, he conseguido terminar este capítulo. Perdonad que haya tardado tanto...**

* * *

\- ¡Buenos días!  
\- Buenos días, Clara… - digo mientras me pongo las gafas y me incorporo en la cama.  
\- Ka, pikaaa... - me saluda Pikachu, todavía medio dormido y bostezando.

Mientras Clara y yo estamos poniendo la mesa para desayunar, se oye que llaman al timbre de la puerta:

\- ¡Correo urgente!  
\- Ya voy yo - me dice Clara - ves preparándole el desayuno a Pikachu.  
Asiento la cabeza y cojo un pequeño bol y la bolsa de galletitas saladas que me estaba indicando segundos antes.  
Miro por la ventana y veo que Clara está hablando con un Machamp, que llevaba un traje de cartero y portaba una mochila del tamaño de un coche.  
\- Aquí tiene, señora. - le dice a Clara, entregándole un sobre.  
\- ¡Muchas gracias!  
\- ¡Que pase un buen día! - dice Machamp, saludando.  
\- ¡Igualmente! ¡Adiós! - dice Clara mientras cierra la puerta.  
\- ¡Toma! ¡Esto es para ti! - me dice, dándome el sobre.  
Mientras lo abro, Clara va preparando el resto del desayuno y Pikachu enciende el televisor con el hocico.

Aparece en la tele el inicio del Telediario. Como en el día anterior, tuve un gran dejà vu:

youtu . be/cLqFOanwkT8

Tras la careta del Telediario, se ve un edificio en ruinas mientras se oye una voz en off que dice:  
\- Concluyen las tareas de investigación de la explosión que destruyó la Mansión Pokémon en Isla Canela. Tras una semana de buscar puebas, los investigadores no han conseguido saber quién o qué produjo dicha explosión...

\- Oye Clara... - digo.  
\- Dime.  
\- ¿En qué año estamos?  
\- Pues... en el 2019... ¿Por qué lo preguntas?  
\- No, es que... viendo la tele... parece que haya viajado también atrás en el tiempo... Estoy viendo cosas que no veía en quince años...  
\- ¿Como por ejemplo?  
\- Pues... el aspecto del Telediario, que se parece al que había en mi mundo en el 2004... o el programa que vi anoche con Pikachu...  
\- ¿Pi Ka Pi? - Preguntó el pequeño Pokémon.  
\- Sí, exacto. En mi mundo no lo dan desde hace más de diez años...  
\- ¿En tu mundo también hacían el Gran Prix? - pregunta Clara. - ¿Y cómo hacían la prueba del Pokémon, sin Pokémon?  
\- Pues... con animales. Con una vaquilla, para ser más exactos. - respondí.  
\- ¡Por el amor de Arceus! ¡Qué horror! - exclamó Clara.  
\- Sí, lo sé... Por eso finalmente lo quitaron. Bueno, por éso y por otras cosas... - digo, recordando el cierto machismo que había en la ropa de las mujeres.

Una vez abierto el sobre, cojo mi flamante Carné de Entrenador.

_\- No puede ser... ¡Esto es increíble!_ \- pienso mientras miro la tarjeta, con mi foto y mis datos personales.

Después de desayunar, vuelve a sonar el timbre de la puerta.  
\- ¡Buenos días! ¡Soy el Profesor!  
Abro la puerta.  
\- ¡Hombre, Profesor Oak! ¡Buenos días!  
\- ¿Qué tal has dormido en tu primera noche en el Mundo Pokémon?  
\- Todavía pienso que estoy en coma o algo...  
Nos reímos.  
\- ¿Tienes ya tu Carné de Entrenador?  
\- Sí, lo he recibido antes de desayunar. - se lo enseño.  
\- Pues cuando quieras, pasa por mi laboratorio, que lo tengo todo preparado para que elijas tu primer Pokémon.  
\- ¡Genial! Pues ahora iré para allá.

Unos minutos más tarde, me dispongo a ir hacia el laboratorio del Profesor Oak. Pikachu me acompaña hasta la puerta para indicarme el camino.  
Una vez dentro, me encuentro en una gran sala. Cerca de la puerta de entrada, una serie de estanterías colocados junto con las paredes laterales del edificio, llenas de libros sobre los Pokémon. Más adelante, varias mesas con sillas en las que veo sentadas a varias personas (que supongo que serán ayudantes del Profesor).  
Y al fondo de la sala, antes de llegar a las puertas del final, se hallan unas grandes máquinas junto con un par de mesas de escritorio y varias sillas, donde se encuentra sentado el Profesor Oak.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Ya estás aquí! Ven. - se levanta y se dirige a una de las máquinas, del tamaño de una lavadora y con una especie de cúpula en su parte superior.  
El Profesor aprieta un botón y la cúpula se pliega, descubriendo una bandeja con tres Pokéball.  
\- Guau... nunca había visto una Pokéball de verdad... - digo.  
\- Y seguro que no has visto ninguno de los tres Pokémon que vas a tener que elegir como tu Pokémon inicial...  
\- ¿No serán Bulbasaur, Squirtle y Charmander, por casualidad? - pregunto.  
\- Eh... sí... ¿Cómo lo has sabido? - dice el Profesor, atónito.  
\- Es que... esos son los Pokémon iniciales de los primeros juegos... Por eso lo digo... - digo, sonriendo.  
\- ¡Anda, mira qué casualidad! ¡Je, je, je!  
Entonces me quedo un rato pensativo y le pregunto:  
\- ¿Puedo sacar a los tres un momento, para verlos?  
\- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Adelante!  
Cojo una de las Pokéball. Son muy pequeñas, aunque pesan un poco, y tienen un tacto a medio camino entre el plástico duro y el metal.  
\- Vale... ¿Y cómo se abre ésto? - pregunto.  
Pulso el botón que hay en la parte central del frontal de la Pokéball y, de repente, se hace más grande: si antes era algo más grande que una pelota de ping-pong, ahora era igual de grande que una naranja.  
\- ¡Hostia! - digo sorprendido.  
\- ¡Adelante! ¡Lánzala! - me dice el Profesor.  
\- Pero... ¿cómo la lanzo?  
\- ¡Tal cuál! - dice.  
\- Vale... - digo, lanzando la Pokéball, no muy convencido.  
Cuando la Pokéball toca el suelo, se abre y se oye un ruido que me recordaba el de la serie:

youtu . be/kAmkLHLTeE0

Y de repente aparece un gran punto rojo, que poco a poco va cambiando de color y de forma hasta que...

\- ¡Bulba! ¡Saur! - dice el pequeño Pokémon de tipo Planta que había salido.

Entonces noto algo que me golpea la mano. Me la miro y volvía a tener a la Pokéball en la mano.

\- Esto... ¡Esto es una pasada! - exclamo, alucinando.

Me acerco a Bulbasaur para acariciarlo y éste saca una rama verde de su bulbo y me la acerca a la mano. La cojo y empieza a agitarla suavemente.

\- Vaya... ¡Encantado de conocerte, Bulbasaur! - le digo, sonriendo.  
\- ¡Saur! ¡Bulba, saur! - dice, también sonriendo, como salutación.  
\- ¡Toma! - dice el profesor, dándome los otras dos Pokéball. - ¡Abre también éstas!

Lanzo las otras dos Pokéball y aparecen Squirtle y Charmander.

\- ¡Squirtle!  
\- ¡Char!

\- ¡Hola, Squirtle! ¡Hola, Charmander! - digo mientras se me acercan los dos Pokémon.

Durante unos minutos, el Profesor Oak me explica algunas de las peculiaridades de cada Pokémon. Hay algunas que ya me sonaban (como lo de tener cuidado con la llama de la cola de Charmander), pero hay muchas otras que desconocía totalmente.

Finalmente, llega la hora de decidir.

\- Bueno, ¡ya sé qué Pokémon elegir!  
Me quedo pensando, mirando a los tres Pokémon.  
\- Voy a elegir a...

**\- CONTINUARÁ -**


End file.
